The Misuse of Fox & Dana
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Mulder & Scully share a blissful moment and thoughts in their office, but is caught along the way. One Shot.


**Title:** The Misuse of Fox & Dana  
**Rating:** T, for language and mild adult content  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance & Humor  
**Characters**. Mulder & D. Scully  
**Spoilers:** Based around season 2; after Scully's abduction.  
**Summary:** Mulder & Scully share a blissful moment and thoughts in their office, but is caught along the way. **One Shot. RE-EDITED!!!  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The X-Files...unfortunately...  
**Authors Note:** This has been RE-EDITED RE-EDITED RE-EDITED....reviews and criticism, enjoy!

_The Misuse of Fox & Dana_

Agent Dana Scully could feel his hazel eyes staring down at her hard while she was busy typing away on her laptop. She sat in the chair on the right side in front of Mulder's desk with her feet up on the edge, reclining a bit while she continued to type up her report. But the sense of Mulder staring at her caused her to stop typing and look over to him, catching him looking at her.

"Are you okay Mulder?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered.

She shrugged looking and the two looked away from each other and continued to work on their reports that they needed to get done. Since then, hours passed and now she was filing some documents in their cabinet and he was standing nearby, busy looking at a map. After closing the drawer to the cabinet, Scully stood there and then looked up and down at him, seeing him in his black dress pants and his white dress shirt that was tight against his upper body but not too tight. His sleeves were rolled up half way on both arms, exposing his forearms.

Staring at him for too long, seeing how gorgeous he looked, her cheeks flushed red.

"Mulder," she whispered seductively.

He looked over to her, but then found his lips close to hers, looking up and down at her as he held her small petite body against his large, firm, body.

"Scully..." he trailed off but then leaned in.

He tilted his head to the left and then pressed his lips against hers. Her left hand slipped through his hair and rested gently on the back of his head. She clutched the strands of his hair gently as she felt his tongue slide inside of her mouth as hers was inside of his. Mulder then moved to face her more. Next, he pulled her against his body and then slipped his right arm around her waist and moved his left hand gently against her right cheek bone. He felt her place her right hand on his chest as he deepened the kiss now, hearing her moan and then hearing himself return a moan back to her.

Her left hand then fell to the collar of his dress shirt and her right hand moved up a bit more, clutching the other side of his collar to his dress shirt and they deepened their kiss even more. Soon he then lifted her up off the ground, broke apart the kiss and dropped his lips to her neck, devouring her like he was a vampire thirsty for blood.

"Oh god Mulder," she gasped, moving her arms around his neck tighter.

"I love you so much, Scully," he said in her ear.

He sucked on the side of her earlobe now and then they looked to each other, both panting like dogs.

"I love you too, Mulder," she smiled back to him as they stared in each other's eyes.

Scully was about to lean in for another kiss but Mulder continued to say more to her.

"Scully," he said quickly, "I'm glad to have you back with me...I was so miserable without you...I was so scared I was going to lose you...I didn't know what to do, If I never got you back... I don't think I'd ever forgive myself..."

"Mulder...please stop. Everything is back in order again. Stop putting yourself in this pain," Scully explained, "I'm here...let's put the past behind us and focus on what's happening now," she explained.

With that said, he smiled and leaned in almost kissing her again so they could continue what they had just started, when they were interrupted by an angry tone and a familiar angry tone.

"Agents!" The voice screamed.

The voice startled both of them causing Mulder to accidently drop Scully in the process. She fell backwards and hit her head against the edge of the cabinet, screaming angrily and then kicked Mulder's shins.

"You fucking asshole!" Scully screamed, "I dropped nearly six feet! Ahhhh fuck!" Scully yelled more. She looked at Skinner who wasn't angry right now but more of surprised by Scully's reaction, "thanks a lot, Skinner," Scully snarled.

"Well...maybe if you two were doing what you were suppose to be doing; this wouldn't have happened now, wouldn't it?" he asked, "I'd like you two up in my office in twenty minutes for a meeting, please,"

"Sir..."

Skinner left the room before Mulder could say anything and looked to Scully.

"I'm so sorry, Scully," Mulder quickly apologized and laughed slightly putting his hand to his mouth, "I didn't mean to drop you like that."

She pinched his side hard as he backed away from her and she stormed out of the room in anger with her hands up in the air muttering to herself about Mulder causing him to laugh even more. Mulder now smiled big and looked down rubbing the back of his neck and glad to have everything back to normal again.

**The End.**


End file.
